


【峰齐云涌/起起落落】他的哥哥

by satoshionly



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshionly/pseuds/satoshionly





	【峰齐云涌/起起落落】他的哥哥

吴季峰一直觉得张颜齐像只张牙舞爪又软得过分的猫咪，地下rapper酷酷丧丧，在台上就是光芒万丈血气十足，台下却用那双下垂眼盯着你，无端生出几分温柔。

你恍惚里要以为你是他的全世界。

转头才发现他是对谁都耐心、对谁都鼓励、温柔又迟钝的哥哥。

所以吴季峰喜欢粘着他的哥哥，站在某条摇摇欲坠的纤细的钢丝线上，去贪婪汲取哥哥的温度。

 

 

张颜齐找他玩“惩罚”游戏的时候，吴季峰是没想到保鲜膜游戏还能收获回礼的。

这当属意外之喜。

哥哥那张颓丧的脸上沾着墨汁，粉色的卫衣和柔顺的头发衬作他乖得更像只猫咪，只差三撇小胡子。吴季峰于是凑过去用手指划过他软乎乎的脸颊，正对上他微微抬起的眼睛，明明是错愕的神情，却含着清澈又朦胧的水光。

粉嫩翘起的微笑唇染上抹黑色，一定是在等人吻掉，用舌尖去舔舐，用唇瓣去厮摩，用犬齿去咬弄，要把黑色的浓郁情欲沾到自己唇上，留下妖娆的红。

多巧，我的唇角也粘着黑墨汁。

“吴季峰你画得还有点对称，我看上去好像一只猫咪。”张颜齐对着镜头端详自己，在下巴上再蹭一笔，“喵~”

奶奶的，软软的，甜甜的。

对啊，你就是一只猫咪，剥开装酷帅的皮囊就大大咧咧露出柔软的肚皮，还学会了对着摄像机撒娇。

吴季峰被他哥哥勾得心里痒痒，却还要装成玩游戏一样嬉闹。拼命地百般收敛四燃的妒火，却耐不住身体仿若有自我意识般的靠近。

这是属于张颜齐给吴季峰的回礼。

这本该是，独属于吴季峰的礼物。

 

他两路过何洛洛的吃播摊铺，炸鸡披萨满当当摆了一桌。

何洛洛逗张颜齐吃蛋挞，手里拿着他咬过一口的蛋挞，一步步往后缩。

于是张颜齐就真像被诱惑的小花猫一点点往前探爪子，勾起的唇微微张着，想够到美味的饵食。他这时候脸上还沾着乱七八糟的墨汁，被逗弄得有点委屈，硬执拗地要吃到何洛洛那里的半块蛋挞。

吴季峰太熟悉何洛洛盯着张颜齐的眼神了，他从每个夜里深埋的欲望醒来，冰凉的水珠浇在头发丝上，镜子里斑驳的眼神就是这样。

他那按捺不住的占有欲如潮水一样奔涌而出，催促他伸出手、按住张颜齐肩膀，把他的哥哥朝后推。

偏偏猫还是咬上另一位猎手的饵，他想，明明是那样拙劣的陷阱。

不听话的猫。

和狡猾的猎手。

 

下垂眸被浓烈的眼线勾勒得有几分妖异，张颜齐就眨巴着那样一双眼睛，含住何洛洛递过来的干辣椒咀嚼，被刺激得来吐舌头。

哥哥是笨蛋哥哥，看不到背后的暗潮流动，还去乖乖地拿起酸柠檬吃。

吴季峰眼神沉下来。

何洛洛抢走了他的专属礼物。

他沸腾的欲望又好似烈火一样燃烧起来，翻滚的烟是旺盛的嫉妒与掠夺。

明明一直是我粘在你身边，为什么对谁都这副模样？  


呐，哥哥，要是我把你关起来，是不是就只会注视我一人呢？  


你那时会被操得眼含泪光，腰肢颤动，浑身发软，只能发出猫咪般娇弱的呻吟，就像之前对着摄像头学猫叫一样。  


可是哥哥你千万别怕，我会轻轻擦掉你眼角的泪。

吴季峰被自己的想法吓了一跳，咽口唾沫，尝出些苦涩的味道。

 

都怪哥哥，哥哥脑子塞满奇奇怪怪的想法，连带着弟弟也变得奇奇怪怪。

哥哥说自己是mp3，可以点歌。

《忐忑》、《给一个很爱的人》都会唱，让变小就蹲着一摇一晃地前进，软软的发丝搭在脑袋上，挼挼后脑袋也不反抗，像懒洋洋的宠物猫咪。

乖乖的mp3，乖乖的哥哥。

超好用的mp3也是超好用的哥哥吗？

那么他可以点播情色文学吗？呻吟着摇着尾巴叫他主人，只有最最听话的才能得到主人的抚慰。

 

吴季峰醒来的时候仿佛还被包裹在张颜齐灼热滚烫的呼吸里，湿热的口腔容纳下一切冲撞，他已经习惯这样潋滟春色的梦境，有时看着对方就会和梦里塌着腰、翘着臀、双颊潮红的人影重合。

按理说是该一勺冷水就能清醒的。

吴季峰把头埋在水里，凛冽的凉意却只更刺激他的大脑，半点未浇熄火焰。

他想起何洛洛和他有点像的面容，想起烂俗的替身文学；他想起张颜齐身上宽宽松松的粉色卫衣，想起之前抱紧这人瘦削的手感；他想起张颜齐脸颊上的猫咪胡子和鼻尖一点墨汁，想起微红发干的唇瓣。

一切都在变本加厉地搅动他的情欲。

张颜齐就在他所有欲望的至高位，纯粹又冗杂，只等他将满腔爱意都倾泻。

 

“张颜齐，你跟我过来一下好不好？”吴季峰站在床下，悄悄喊对方的名字，好像一个弟弟对宠爱他的哥哥发出撒娇的请求。

张颜齐揉揉惺忪的睡眼，嘟囔着抱怨，带着山城的口音，“介么晚了你在干森么哦？”

“你陪我走一趟嘛，要穿好衣服，别着凉。”他还记得唠唠叨叨叮嘱几句，是学了这人。

张颜齐向来耐不住请求，晕乎乎从上铺爬下来，他套上了白天的卫衣，绷着筋骨的脚踝和白皙的小腿从短裤里伸出来，整个人迷迷糊糊的靠在吴季峰肩上跟着人走。

“我们这是要切哪儿？”

挂在脖颈的手臂带着被窝里的温度，吴季峰没有回话，半拖半抱着不知世事的奶猫走。

你看连问都不问清就跟着走了，这样的哥哥怎么让弟弟放心得下呢？

 

“吴季峰？”被推到在床上的张颜齐终于慌了一点，面前的小孩像条狼狗似的在他身上蹭来蹭去，手臂强有力地禁锢着他，他上岛本来就瘦了好多，又不爱往健身房跑，根本挣脱不开。

“哥哥。”吴季峰凑上去咬张颜齐的喉结，慢慢地用牙齿研磨，就像他无数次预想过的那样，听到了突然变大的沙哑的闷哼。

这样的称呼就有点过于色情了，还被年下的弟弟圈在怀里压在身下。

张颜齐伸手想推开这个人，锁骨处便传来尖锐的刺痛，拥抱的力度蛮横加重，吴季峰凑在他左耳说话，藏着快要溢出的占有欲，“哥哥，难道只有何洛洛才可以吗？”

“洛洛？”张颜齐重复了一遍，有点懵逼，不知道这位小孩又怎么在这种情景下被cue到了。

“……嘘！”这样亲密的呼喊、这样无意识的熟稔中他狼狈到无处遁形，“哥哥喊我的名字好不好？”

他按住他哥哥的头，软软的发丝被略显粗暴的扒起，恶狠狠去啃噬他哥哥的唇，他哥哥完美的天生上翘的唇、他哥哥该死的对谁都勾起的唇。

他还要舔舐那双下垂的眼睛，那双无辜又纯真到对谁都深情的眼睛，那双仅仅注视就让他沉迷的眼睛。

他压住他哥哥的手臂，揉捏那薄薄一层肌肉，粗鲁到听得见泄出的抽气声、听得见因为窒息而止不住的咳嗽与呜咽。

他就是在迁怒，把自己的欲望迁怒在他哥哥的身上。

可他哥哥像位圣父，任这位残暴的信徒做出荒诞的亵渎，被纵容的狼狗于是扯掉哥哥的卫衣啃挺翘的乳首，穿过宽大的裤口抚摸挺翘的臀部，攀过山峰顺着布料去开拓穴口的领地。

他有点喜欢那件粉色上衣，穿在张颜齐身上衬得他乖巧，因而想让那件卫衣脏兮兮的黏上他和他哥哥的液体。

吴季峰的手指挤过褶皱，未曾放松的括约肌紧紧闭合，却在异物的入侵下节节败北。修理齐整的指尖在稍显干涩的甬道按压，梦里缭乱的情节跨时空地叠合起来，他的哥哥在他身下发出猫咪一样的呻吟，他的哥哥，他的猫咪。

他去亲吻他哥哥因疼痛而皱起的眉间，舌尖滑过鼻梁、唇珠，在绽放的玫瑰纹身处流连。

他爱这片肌肤，用红痕和咬迹在上面播种，他的爱正如一位地理学家爱脚下的土地，或者一位天文学家爱头顶的星空，蓬发于生命伊始，不需半点理由。

裤子叠在衣服上面，滚烫的性器插入湿软的后穴，冲破泛红缠绵的穴肉，阴茎凿进最深处最敏感的地方。

“哥哥，哥哥。”

吴季峰掐着窄瘦的腰肢往前插顶，这人修长的双腿盘在两侧，展开的背脊勾勒出刀锋一样的料峭线条，“哥哥，你知道这是哪儿吗？”

他不待对方回答，自顾自说起来，“透明的阳光房，我看到何洛洛睡在隔壁。”

身下的躯体因这句话而痉挛了一下，连肠壁也紧跟着收缩，咬住他蛮横的攻城掠地。

他的哥哥现在像只孤独无依的流浪猫，一步步踏进摇晃的漩涡，他是他哥哥唯一的救赎、唯一的主人。

那么主人可以逗弄他的宠物，可以行使他至高无上的权力。

“所以你不能叫出声来。”吴季峰过去含住他哥哥翘起的唇，吞掉所有叫喊与呻吟，手指在他的乳首处摩擦与拉扯，另外一只手抚慰着他哥哥的阴茎，起薄茧的指腹刺激着铃口。

他透过暗淡的光瞧见张颜齐睁大下垂眼后滑落的泪——他的哥哥、他的地下rapper哥哥被操到哭了。

膨胀的满足欲和做错事的愧疚感一齐淹没了任性的弟弟，与此同时，他陷入迟来的恐惧与慌乱里，只懂得手足无措地去擦哥哥的泪，用唇讨好般蹭湿润的下眼角。

可他面上装得乖巧，却不忘记下体的插干，用性器捅开肠穴间粘附的媚红软肉，把自己包裹在更高层的快感中。

“哥哥，你等等我好不好？我想和你一起高潮。”吴季峰抱住他哥哥被掐的青青紫紫的上半身，发出被宠坏小孩似的撒娇。

张颜齐虽然脑子里多出一连串反驳，却没力气开口，汗水泪水濡湿的头发趴在潮红的脸颊边，被干到连喘息都使不上劲。

 

 

灭顶的原始情欲被理智赶走后，张颜齐颤颤巍巍地捡起被丢到地上的裤子穿，他本来想劈头盖脸骂小孩一顿，又忍住说小孩要好好引导教育。

吴季峰乖乖给他套上粉色卫衣，狗狗眼紧紧盯着他哥哥，无比纯良。

“你还是……别出去比较好。”

“呸！老子还信你就改名张大傻子，你给老子把衣服穿好！”

吴季峰还想张口又委委屈屈地闭了嘴，乖乖照着他哥的要求做。

要知道地下rapper张颜齐从来不听警告，他强撑着身体别别扭扭往外走，股间顺着动作流下黏腻的液体，酸疼的感觉让他回头狠狠瞪了某只狼狗一眼，妈的，赶快洗个澡回去睡觉。

 

他没注意到门外立着黑漆漆的人影，因此倒霉地正好撞上去，本来就腿软得站不稳的人瞬间被对方揽在怀里。

“……谁？”他其实感到了熟悉的力度，瞥到了闪闪发亮的大眼睛。

“哥哥，我听到了。”何洛洛紧紧抱住这个人，头埋在颈窝里，凑在耳边回应，舌头轻轻含住那柔软的发红的耳垂。

 

 

 


End file.
